Seeing Red: Fridget
by BerenaForLife17
Summary: The missing scene between Franky and Bridget after Shayne threatens Franky with the gun. Franky desperately needs her partner. Rated T for use of swear words


Set during 4x12. (What an emotional finale... It was utterly heartbreaking. Danielle deserves every award under the sun for that performance.)

Franky couldn't breathe as Shayne disappears. She held the gun in her hands. She could have died. She could have been shot dead. She tucks the gun in her waist under her coat before she takes her mobile out of her pocket. She was shaking as she hits Bridget's number. She needed her so much right now.

"Hello sweetheart. How's work?" Bridget's voice was something she longed to hear after a day at work. Even though she had moved out she spent most of her time at Bridget's staying sometimes over night. They couldn't be happier and when Franky's parole was up she was going to make an honest woman of Bridget Westfall but right now she just wanted to be held

"Gidge..." Bridget frowns at Franky's uneven tone of voice. The last time she heard Franky so upset was when her partner divulged the fact she had murdered Meg Jackson. An act that still haunts the former inmate

"Franky? Hey darling what's wrong?"  
"I need to see you. Are you still at work?" Okay this was serious. If Franky needed to see her then Franky would get her wish. Bridget stops what she is doing and makes for Vera's office. She needed permission from the governor to allow Franky in the prison to see her

"Yes I am. Come to Wentworth I'll be waiting for you. I'll see you soon baby okay" Franky wipes the tears from her eyes and looks at the sky

"Okay spunky. See you in a bit." Franky hangs up and gets to her car. She puts the gun in the glove box needing to figure out what to do with it. She couldn't be caught with a firearm. Bridget knocks on Vera's door and enters when she hears the governor say come in

"Vera is it okay if Franky comes in here? She's... well I don't know but I just got a call from her and she doesn't sound good. I need to see her" Vera looks at Bridget and sees the worry in the blonde's eyes. The scene she had witnessed between the psychologist and former inmate that day on the porch made the governor realise that the couple were serious about each other and it wasn't just some fling

"Of course. Just make sure it's done quietly okay" Bridget nods her head and rushes down to reception where she waits her partner. What could have possibly made Franky so upset? Did something happen at work? Was it her dad and little sister? After about twenty minutes Franky comes in through the entrance and like a slow motion scene in a film the shaken black haired woman wraps her arms around her partner holding her firmly

"Hey it's okay... it's okay. Come on let's go to my office" Bridget takes her shaken partner to her office. She closes the door as Franky sits down. Bridget can't help but smile. So many good memories and some bad ones too. "What's the matter darling?" Bridget kneels down in front of Franky concerned for her partner

"Shayne. Ferguson manipulated him into making a hit on her hitman. I got to him before he could do anything but he pulled a gun on me." Bridget couldn't believe she had almost lost Franky. Fucking Ferguson. Without her hitman's testimony she would surely walk. "I thought I was gonna die Gidge... My life flashed before my eyes and all I could think about was you, about us and how much I love you" There it was. Those three words that had been locked away. "And how you'd never know because I've been so fucking chicken and not told you." Bridget pulls Franky into her arms holding her tightly. Damn Ferguson. That woman was poison and destined to destroy everyone and everything she touched. "I needed to see you. I needed you to hold me"

"I've got you baby. I've got you." Bridget holds Franky not wanting to let her go. What the fuck was Shayne thinking? Franky had tried to help the young man but he was too warped by Ferguson's lies to know she was sprouting bullshit "I love you too Franky" Little did the couple know tragedy was about to strike and it would send a shock wave through the prison and those who knew Bea Smith on the outside. Bridget's diary would soon get very full with grief counselling.


End file.
